The Wedding and the Birth
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: In the 2nd Dimension, one little miracle is about to interrupt a big ceremony. Includes Alt. Phinessa and Alt. Ferbella. Prologue to The Resistance Kids fanfic series.


Many years have past since Doofenshmirtz was defeated. The Resistance was still the official police force of Danville, although several of the recruits created lives outside their main job.

Phineas and Vanessa finally opened their invention company: The Quick Fix. Their first inventions were used to help Danville recover from the war. When locals were impressed with those inventions, they became local customers, keeping The Quick Fix in business.

Vanessa herself bought the deed to the Macy's department store in Googleplex Mall. She operated the store as the head manager, giving jobs to anyone who was unemployed. She even used this opportunity to start her own fashion line (Young at Heart), which quickly became popular overnight.

Ferb and Isabella eventually became a two-person group. Although they had fun working on new songs, they never let fame get to their heads, even treating their fans with respect and courtesy. The two are currently working on their 20th album.

Candace hasn't changed despite her marriage with Jeremy. They're still virgins since Candace refuses to let kids weigh her down. (A/N: Sorry fans of Amanda, Fred, and Xavier, but those future children don't exist in the 2nd Dimension.) That doesn't mean Candace still loves Jeremy. She wouldn't let other females go near him. Luckily, he still loves her, overprotective nature and all.

As for the romance stuff in The Resistance, Phineas and Vanessa were married on the anniversary of Doofenshmirtz's defeat. They have been an actively sexual couple ever since, wanting to have a child right away. Ferb and Isabella were also married, but they decided to wait for a few years before having kids. The other two marriages were between Dr. Baljeet and Wendy, as well as Buford and Adyson.

Then there was the wedding between Django and non-recruit Denise, which is where the story begins...

* * *

><p>Today was the day Django and Denise finally got married. And so far, things were starting off perfectly as the ceremony began. Django, who was wearing a tux, was already up front.<p>

Soon, the others arrived. First were the two Fletchers. Ferb, who was the best man, was also wearing a tux, while Isabella, who was the bridesmaid, was wearing a black sleeveless gown and dark grey sandals. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail by a dark grey ribbon, the only thing that didn't change about her appearance.

Next was Vanessa Flynn, who was the maid of honor. She wore a simple pink dress and light pink high heels. Her choice of outfit was mostly because of her large belly that contained Andrew or Ella (the gender of the upcoming newest Flynn was undecided).

Finally, an instrumental version of Across the Line by Linkin Park signaled the arrival of the bride: Denise Mayflower. She walked down the aisle with closest friend Phineas Flynn. Her hair was in a side ponytail and she was wearing a white knee-length dress and light grey sneakers. Phineas was wearing a tux...and his black sunglasses (which wasn't a huge surprise for everyone else in The Resistance).

When Phineas and Denise were at the end, they hugged each other platonically before they parted and went over to their respective spots, allowing the ceremony to begin.

"Now before we begin," the priest said. "If anyone has a reason why Mr. Django Brown and Ms. Denise Mayflower should not be married, please speak up now.

As if on cue, Vanessa gasped in pain and leaned on Phineas. "What's wrong, princess?" he asked.

Vanessa took a deep breath. "My water broke," she said. "The baby's coming."

Denise let out a huge groan, not thrilled about the interruption.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the gang arrived at the hospital. Now Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Django, and Denise were in the waiting room, still in their formal wear.<p>

"Nice going, Phineas," Denise said coldly. "You just HAD to get your wife pregnant!"

"You think you're upset?" Phineas asked. "The doctors won't let me be with her!"

"You had your knife with you," Ferb pointed out.

"For self-defense," Phineas insisted. "But this is about my wife. She could DIE in there!"

"So?" Isabella asked.

"I can't raise Andrew or Ella as a single father!" Phineas explained. "Vanessa has always been there for me. She changed me into a better person." His voice started to crack with sadness. "If she dies today, I..."

"Phineas, think about everything you've done since August 5th," Isabella said. "You broke into a prison to rescue Candace AND single-handedly destroyed most of the Normbot strongholds. I'm sure you can handle being a single father for your child."

That's when a doctor came in. "Mr. Flynn, I have news about your wife-"

"Is she alright?" Phineas frantically asked. "PLEASE TELL ME SHE'S ALIVE!"

"She is," the doctor explained. "And so is your child."

* * *

><p>Soon, the gang was escorted to Vanessa's room. In her arms was the newest Flynn.<p>

"Is that who I think it is?" Phineas asked.

Vanessa nodded. "Would you like to see him?"

Phineas approached the bed and saw Andrew. His eyes were dark blue and there was a smile on his face. He reached out and gently grabbed Phineas' thumb.

"Wow," Phineas told Vanessa. "My mom told me I was smiling when I was born."

"Like father, like son," Vanessa replied.

Seeing the happy couple with their new child, Ferb grabbed Isabella's hand. "What do you say we follow suit?" he asked her.

Isabella pulled away from him. "Ask me again in a year," she replied.


End file.
